Moonlight Magi
by Potterhead2739
Summary: Nadia is Juadr's serving girl who frees him of Al Thamen. They become members of the Sindria kingdom, but Nadia has a mysterious past that even Judar doesn't know about. MasrurxOC. Rated T for awkwardness.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah this is really AU I mean everything happened up until the part where Judar declares war against Sindria really early on. I'm just changing it cos I feel like it and Judar is an important but not the main character so it's really different from Magi. So this is what happens when Sinbad chases after Judar after the declaration of war. **

**Chapter 1: Saviours **

"Judar wait." Sinbad said running after the idiot oracle. Judar continued to walk away. Hopefully he would get away before Sinbad caught up. He was running to avoid that idiot king. He almost made it to his carpet when he was tackled. For one wild moment Judar thought Sinbad had caught up with him but he could still hear the idiot king running after him. That made him dread who it was.

"Judar." The voice was impatient and angry. "Who said you could leave Kou?" Judar moved back into the building behind him. It was embarrassing since he was crawling backwards. Sweat was beginning to fall down the back of his neck. For once in his life he hoped the idiot king would catch up. He didn't want to deal with a pissed Al Thamen.

"I've never needed permission to leave before." Judar said. That was mostly true.

"How can we trust you after you met that young Magi?" The guy said. Judar was against the wall.

"Oh come on Al Thamen raised me." He said weakly. "Why would something so long ago bother me?"

"Why indeed?" The guy said taking a few steps closer. He was holding a mini staff. "It stopped you fighting though. Nothing stops you fighting other than near death." The guy was raising that mini staff and Judar could practically see his cold smile under that mask. Sinbad burst through the door just as Judar threw his head back and screamed.

He felt like his head was splitting in two. And of course that idiot king had the timing to burst through the door just then.

"What the?" The king asked looking at the pair in shock.

"Stay out if this King of Sindria." The Al Thamen member hissed. Judar really wanted to scream for help but that wouldn't be a good idea. He'd probably be killed if the letter H so much as touched his lips. The pain was just too much.

"Stop!" He screamed as he hit the floor convulsing like a lunatic. Sinbad looked really confused, he had been so sure that Judar was on Al Thamen's side. Had he been wrong? Really he shouldn't have cared. Judar was a menace to him and his people but that boy looked terrified and in so much pain. It just didn't seem right. Sinbad almost took a step forward when Judar screamed something again. Instead of the cry for help he went for something more subtle.

"Nadia!" He yelled. He was not disappointed as a flash of silver appeared in the room. The Al Thamen guy was blown backwards. A woman who was about the same age a Masrur appeared. She had long silver hair held in a plait and deep purple eyes. She was tall and thin dressed in grey robes like Ja'far. She was holding a long silver staff with a crescent moon at the tip.

"Get away from my master." She said angrily. Her purple eyes seemed to dance with anger.

"You!?" The Al Thamen member shouted in confusion. "When did you?" The question was left unfinished when the woman decapitated him in a shower of blood. Judar was lying on the floor curled up in pain. She rested a gentle hand on his cheek.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Judar nodded trying not to cry. He wrapped his arms around her neck as she picked him up. "This is the final straw. We're leaving Al Thamen." She whispered it but Sinbad still heard it. He vaguely recognised the woman too.

"Uh Nadia?" He asked pretty sure that was her name. Nadia turned. "What do you mean?"

"Ah we are leaving Al Thamen." Nadia said. "But first, you have a Fanalis don't you?" Sinbad nodded not sure where this was going. "May I borrow his strength?"

"What?" Sinbad asked. Nadia laughed.

"No not to take with us to break something." She said. Sinbad nodded and led the way. Judar was still clinging to her like a child.

"You caught him?" Ja'far asked running over. Sinbad shrugged, he wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

"Masrur!" He called to one of his generals. A red haired young man came over. He looked at Sinbad expectantly. Sinbad pointed at Nadia who smiled and walked forward.

"Hello." She said. "Tell me can you break something for me?" Masrur raised an eyebrow. "No not his neck I was talking about all the gold he's wearing." Sinbad and Ja'far raised an eyebrow at that. She had understood Masrur without him saying anything. Masrur nodded. "And you won't kill him doing it?" Masrur looked at her. "Good." She began to pry Judar's arms off from around her neck. He didn't seem too happy about that but went along with it. Nadia made him hold out one arm. He visibly flinched when Masrur took it. Then He gasped when the gold brackets broke. He looked at his arm in confusion. Masrur broke the other one. Masrur looked at Nadia and she nodded. Masrur broke the ones around Judar's neck. Sinbad almost yelled when he saw red marks where they had been. Nadia bowed her head in thanks while Judar wrapped his arms around her again.

"Why did you do that?" Ja'far asked. Sinbad wanted to know the answer too. Nadia raised an eyebrow.

"What you never wondered how they always knew where he was or how to restrict and restore his Magoi?" She asked. "Those things weren't jewellery they were chains."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Royal Breakfast**

Immediately after he heard that Sinbad offered them both the chance to stay in Sindria. Nadia and Judar refused but Sinbad pointed out they had nowhere else to go as no one really liked Judar or Al Thamen.

"And you King of Sindria can just forgive us?" Nadia asked.

"I cannot forgive Judar as easily as you but I'm sure there is a solution." Sinbad said. That made Judar lose it.

"Of course there's a solution." He said to Nadia. "There's always a solution right. I'm not going to like but hey at least there is a solution." Nadia looked at him sadly.

"He doesn't mean that kind of solution." She said. "I'm sure he means an agreement or something."

"An agreement?!" Judar seemed even more terrified of that. "What the hell is he going to do to me?" Nadia bit her lip.

"Again not that kind." She said. "Something that suits both if you like you promise never to attack Sindria again." Judar bit his lip this time and shrugged.

"If that's all." He said the cocky smile returning. Nadia rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable you know that." She said to him Judar stuck his tongue out. Sinbad showed them to their rooms. Judar made himself comfortable in his. He showed Nadia a slightly smaller room which she accepted happily.

"Is there anything I should know?" Sinbad asked. "Eating habits and the like?" Nadia thought about it.

"No red meat." She said eventually. "He hates it, he only likes fruit, chicken and fish and rice and things like that."

"And you?" Sinbad asked. "You are my guest as well."

"Ah I hate lamb." She said. "But that's about it for me. Really you could probably sleep on top if me naked and I wouldn't mind too much." Sinbad looked at her. "Don't do that though."

"So no lamb for you and Judar?" Sinbad asked slightly awkwardly.

"No red meat." Nadia repeated. "And no one should go into his room when he's asleep oh and I'd avoid grabbing his arms or waist or neck or leg actually I'd just avoid touching him for a bit."

"Can I ask why?" Sinbad asked. Nadia eyed him.

"I could tell you but he won't like it so let me put it this way. He doesn't like meat because read meat can easily contain drugs got it?" She asked. Sinbad's eyes widened. "And if you have someone chained up what do you think the intentions are?" She looked at him. "You get it now?" Sinbad nodded.

"I'll tell the others about your requests." He said as he left. He passed Judar's room and he could hear sniffling noises. He wanted to go in but that seemed like a bad idea. Sinbad walked off to find his other generals.

"So then shall we come to an agreement?" Sinbad asked Judar and Nadia at the breakfast table. Judar paused putting a slice of apple into his mouth. His eyes narrowed.

"What agreement?" He asked. Sinbad looked at him.

"You know I'm letting you stay here?" He said. "And risking a lot."

"So then let us go." Judar said.

"I'm not keeping you here." Sinbad said raising an eyebrow. "You agreed to stay."

"You offered." Judar retorted.

"Knock it off both if you." Nadia said calmly drinking some tea. "This is an important discussion for the both of you not something to talk about when we're eating." Sinbad looked at her. She was very calm still dressed in robes being very logical about all of it.

"True and I would like to involve the generals as well." Sinbad said. It was a poor choice of words as Judar tensed up and dropped the peach he had moved onto.

"Not like that." Nadia said picking the peach up and putting it back in his hand. "I promise." Judar slowly took a bite out of the peach while glaring at Sinbad. As soon as he finished he walked off. Nadia told him to go to the conference room in an hour. He nodded silently and went. Sinbad watched Nadia as she finished her tea.

"Don't you eat at breakfast?" Sinbad asked. Nadia shook her head.

"Tea is enough for me in the morning anything more and I get a headache." She said. Sinbad smiled.

"Forgive me for being intrusive." Sinbad began.

"Please save the charm for a woman who actually feels the need for a lover." Nadia cut across. "I can't be won over by pretty words."

"I see." Sinbad said with a laugh. "Then I'll be blunt which I prefer, how did you end up in Al Thamen?"

"Oh curious about my past?" Nadia asked. "Well King of Sindria, Al Thamen had my Magi so I went to them and became his servant."

"Your Magi?" Sinbad asked curiously. "How is he your Magi?"

"I suppose that doesn't make any sense to go with a claim like that but I assure you he is my Magi." Nadia said.

"Do the other Magi have servants?" Sinbad asked. Nadia pondered.

"Yunan is too well, distant so he doesn't have one and Scheherazade has a very particular ability so she doesn't need one." Nadia said. "Ah but Aladdin did have one, perhaps you saw him?"

"How did you know?" Sinbad asked.

"Judar tells me everything." Nadia said.

"Well then Judar seems to be the only one with a servant." Sinbad said.

"I suppose." Nadia said with a smile. "Which is all the proof I need that he is who I was looking for."

"How old are you?" Sinbad asked.

"21 almost 22." Nadia said.

"And you've served Judar?"

"For almost 14 years." Nadia said.

"But wouldn't you have been 7 or 8?" Sinbad asked thinking that was beyond ridiculous.

"I would have been if I aged." Nadia said. "I paused my aging until a few months ago so Judar could catch up, now I'm aging again."

"How did you do that?" Sinbad asked.

"Magoi." Nadia said. "I'm quite a proficient magician."

"I see so how old are you really?" Sinbad asked. He thought that she was about 35 or something.

"Too old." She said. "Believe me when I say that I'm older than this world, I've just been asleep waiting for my Magi."

"I see so you've just been sleeping." Sinbad said. Nadia chuckled.

"If you want to put it that way." She said. "Now we should round up those General friends of yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sindria's Magi**

"So what are we going to do with you?" Ja'far asked Nadia and Judar. Judar crossed his arms and looked away. Nadia smiled awkwardly at him.

"Just ignore him." She said. "He always does this." Ja'far raised an eyebrow. Nadia leaned across the table to look at Yamraiha. "You're a magician aren't you?" Yamraiha nodded although she didn't seem to like Nadia or Judar. "Then tell me what would you do with another magician and Magi?" Yamraiha raised an eyebrow.

"You're a magician?" She scoffed. Nadia nodded. "I expect you're one of those Al Thamen type magicians."

"She's not." Judar said. Everyone looked at him; it was the first thing he had said. "They don't even know she is a magician."

"How do they not know?" Yamraiha asked. "They employed you."

"Ah I just didn't tell them." Nadia said happily. "Why should I tell them that?"

"You don't like Al Thamen do you?" Ja'far asked.

"Not really." Nadia admitted. "But it's very hard to leave once you're in."

"I'm pretty sure you just waltzed out." Sharrkan said. Nadia smirked.

"This is Sindria anywhere else and I might have had to be a lot more careful." She said. "After all you and Al Thamen aren't exactly buddy buddy."

"So you're using us?" Pisti said.

"Using is a strong word." Nadia said. "You or rather your king offered us the chance to stay." The eight generals looked at Sinbad.

"She has a point Sin." Ja'far said. "What were you hoping to gain from this?" Sinbad looked at them for a minute then scratched the back of his head.

"Well I was hoping Judar would become Sindria's Magi." He said. Everyone's jaw dropped. Judar actually burst out laughing.

"You idiot king." He said. "Why would you trust me to protect your beloved Sindria?" For once the eight Generals looked like they agreed with him.

"I may be an idiot but that is one way to pay me back." Sinbad said.

"What makes you think I won't just betray you?" Judar asked cockily. A grin was tugging at his lips now.

"Where would you go if you did betray me?" Sinbad asked with an equally cocky smile. "Every nation and organisation probably hates you even the one that raised you." Judar's grin slipped and he scowled at Sinbad.

"Um I I could interject." Nadia said so everyone turned to her. "What about me?"

"Ah I was thinking about that." Sinbad said enthusiastically. "Maybe you would directly serve the eight Generals and of course Judar if he agrees to be the Magi."

"And you?" Nadia asked.

"Maybe not me I have my own servants but I'm sure the generals would like to know whose been going around their stuff and cleaning." Sinbad said. Nadia smiled.

"I like that offer very much." She said. "Then I assume I would live in the palace." Sinbad nodded. He turned to Judar.

"What do you say?" He asked. Judar seemed to consider it. He looked down at his wrists and a strange look crossed his face.

"I will become your Magi." He said and Sinbad smiled. "But there is a condition." Sinbad raised an eyebrow. Judar raised his arms. "You won't chain me up like they did." Sinbad and his generals looked surprised.

"Of course we won't chain you up." Sinbad said. "I agree to that condition." Judar smirked making him look like the cocky brat he'd always been. He shook hands with Sinbad and the other generals.

"So does anyone have any laundry?" Nadia asked when he was done. The generals looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ah yeah mines somewhere on my floor." Judar said hoping out of the room. Nadia nodded.

"Uh yeah mines in a pile in my room." Ja'far said awkwardly. Nadia nodded.

"Anyone else?" She asked. The other nodded somewhat sheepishly. She nodded and with a bow left the room. Sinbad informed the maids and servants that Nadia would be serving the eight generals. He told them that she would be cleaning their rooms and doing their laundry. The cooks however would still be making and serving their food. A few complained as they liked to mess around in the generals bedrooms.

"Ah I hope she's a good servant." Ja'far said. "Otherwise you just employed someone incompetent." He walked off to his room to find Nadia scowling at him. "Um?"

"Your room is a mess." She said. Then she smiled. "I cleaned it all up but I'm afraid everything has moved so I'll have to show you round it." She showed him where everything was kept and how it had been arranged. Ja'far had to admit she was very good. Yamraiha who always had a messy work shop was amazed to find it so tidy with little notes explaining where everything was.

"Ah Masrur." Nadia said stopping the Fanalis. "Sharrkan is looking for you." Without even needing to be asked she pointed him in the right direction. Nadia was a very good maid and settled in very well. Judar took a bit more time be chase at first he would only talk to Nadia and Sinbad but then he began working with Yamraiha and they actually worked very well together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

Nadia was walking through the halls with a basket of Judar's washing in her arms. She stopped outside his door to find Yamraiha already there staring awkwardly at the door.

"Good morning Yamraiha." Nadia said to announce herself.

"Ah good morning Nadia." Yamraiha said. "You're just the person I was looking for." Nadia raised an eyebrow. "Judar won't come out of his room and I don't want to barge in." Nadia smiled.

"No worries." She said. Nadia knocked on the door lightly. "Judar!"

"I tried that but he won't answer." Yamraiha said. "Do you think he'll mind if you just go in?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it after all he doesn't usually sleep this late." Nadia said. She tuned the door handle and opened it. "Judar it's-." She slammed the door shut. Her face was bright red.

"What?" Yamraiha asked.

"I think I'm hallucinating." Nadia said. "Spray my face with water." Yamraiha obliged. Nadia wiped her face with her sleeve and reopened the door. She looked inside and just stared.

"What is it?" Yamraiha asked. She too looked in and stopped her jaw dropped.

"Oh Nadia Yamraiha good morning." Ja'far said cheerfully walking past. "He what's going on?" He walked over and took a step into the room. He stopped the second he got in there and stared with a deadpanned face. Sharrkan walked past and peeped in as well. He went bright red and almost fell over.

"What the." He said while trying to avert his eyes.

"You know you're all missing breakfast?" Masrur asked walking into the room to look at everyone. He sighed when he saw what they were all looking at.

"Hey Spartos they're all looking at something." Pisti said happily dragging the knight along. He saw and went bright red covering both his and Pisti's eyes.

"I think my eyes are burning." Spartos said.

"Then stop looking." Ja'far said still looking.

"Why don't you stop looking?" Yamraiha asked him although she couldn't avert her eyes either.

"Maybe we're all hallucinating." Sharrkan said.

"Sinbad did say he was never going to marry a woman." Pisti said.

"But this is just weird." Naida said. "He can go marry a guy, any guy but this is just wrong."

"I agree." Yamraiha said. "Those two, it's just weird."

"I'm too used to this sort of thing to worry." Masrur said. "Remember the princess from Kou?"

"This is Judar's bed not Sin's!" Ja'far exclaimed. "What if that Magi tricked him?"

"Hey!" Nadia said. "Judar would never do this!"

"Why doesn't someone wake him up and ask?" Sharrkan suggested.

"Nadia you do it." Yamraiha said.

"Why me?" Nadia asked.

"Because if Judar wakes up as well then he'd rather see you." Spartos said. Nadia sighed.

"Fine." She said. She walked over to the bed. There was Sinbad sleeping, probably naked as usual and just a metre away from him was Judar in simple night clothes. His hair was undone and Sinbad's hands were resting in it. Nadia tapped Sinbad's arm. "Sinbad." She said. The reaction was instant. Sinbad's arms moved round Judar and yanked him backwards so the boy was leaning into him. Sinbad woke up and looked at Nadia angrily as if she was going to attack him or take Judar. Judar woke up with a start and yelled when he realised he was in a compromising position with a naked king. He practically kicked Sinbad away and rolled off the bed. Nadia and the others didn't know what to do. Sinbad looked around the room pulling the bed sheet further up.

"…." He looked at them. "This is awkward."

"Perverted king." Judar said from the floor. He slowly stood up and looked at Sinbad like he was the enemy. "What were you doing?"

"I think we'd all like to know that." Ja'far said. He was looking at Sinbad like he was an idiot. "Did you try bedding your own Magi?" Judar looked at Sinbad expectantly and accusingly as Ja'far said that. No one but Sinbad could see but the Magi's legs were trembling.

"No." Sinbad said. "You know I strip when I sleep."

"I get that but why were you in my bedroom?" Judar asked, his voice was beginning to crack. Nadia narrowed her eyes at the king.

"You better have a really good reason." She said. Sinbad smiled awkwardly.

"He was um he had a fever." Sinbad said after a while. Judar looked at him like he was insane.

"No he didn't." Nadia said. "If he had a fever you would have called a doctor or me or Yamraiha, not tried to something yourself." She was looking at the king coldly. Sinbad actually began to shrink under her gaze.

"Uh perhaps a private discussion?" Sinbad asked. He looked pleadingly at Judar as if he knew what happened. Judar looked at him quizzically for a moment then he went pale. Everyone looked at him in alarm. Nadia caught him as he began to faint. She looked at Judar sadly.

"I see." She said laying him on the bed and brushing the hair out of his eyes. She looked at Sinbad. "This has happened before, next time come straight to me." Sinbad nodded slowly. "And I see what you tried to do, next time don't fall asleep in the room." She was scolding him but gently. "Come on out." She said pointing to the door. They all left although Sinbad hurried on some clothes first. Nadia closed the door.

"What was that about?" Pisti asked instantly. She was always a curious one. Nadia turned around slowly.

"It appears that Judar had a bad dream." Nadia said.

"Like seeing a bad future?" Spartos asked. Nadia's face darkened.

"No, more of a memory." She said. They looked at her and Sinbad in confusion. "But I'm asking you not to mention it to him; he would hate it if you brought it up." They exchanged looks.

"Alright." Came the response.

"Thank-you." Nadia said with a bright smile and she walked off to do some work.

"I guess the pampered oracle of Kou wasn't so pampered after all." Yamraiha said. Sinbad frowned, he still hadn't told them about what happened between Al Tharmen and Judar when he caught up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just this one time I will give you an extra chapter. Just this once. I'm just in a good mood.**

**Chapter 5: Dancers**

Sindria has been and always be a festive nation. Nadia and Judar had been there for about a month and a half when Sinbad announced a dancing festival.

"A what?" Judar asked.

"A dance festival." Sinbad repeated. "Everyone has to join in." Judar shook his head.

"I don't dance." He said.

"With those hips I was sure you would." Sinbad said jokingly. Judar scowled at him. Nadia walked in. She had gotten used to the palace and had stopped wearing a robe. Instead she wore a black belly dancers top, really it looked like a scarf had been looped around her neck and then her ribs. It barely covered her boobs. She also wore pants similar to Judar's but thinner and purple. Sharrkan had said more than once she looked beautiful. She had smiled at him and walked away.

"Nadia why don't you enter?" Judar asked.

"Enter?" Nadia asked in confusion.

"Yes there is a dancing festival and a dancing competition." Sinbad said. "I was trying to convince Judar to enter but he doesn't want to."

"How about this, I'll enter if you enter." Judar said cheekily. Sinbad looked at him.

"Alright." He said eventually.

"If you back out so do I." Judar added. "So you go before me."

"I might enter too." Nadia said. "It sounds fun." Ja'far walked in.

"Sin did I hear you say you were going to dance in the festival?" He asked slightly worriedly. Sinbad nodded. Ja'far buried his face in his hands. "This will not end well."

"Is he that bad?" Judar asked. Ja'far shot him a look of doom.

"You have no idea." He said. "Anyway I want to discuss this sudden movement in the Kou empire."

"I would think they are heading to attack the magicians school." Judar said. "Along with Reim." Ja'far nodded.

"Aladdin's there." Nadia said slightly worried. She had met the young Magi after he returned from Zagan's dungeon. Sinbad had to explain what she and Judar were doing there and Judar actually apologised to Aladdin and Alibaba although Alibaba didn't trust him point blank. Hakruyuu was also there and became very confused when he found out that Judar had left Al Thamen but thought it was good for him. Morgiana didn't seem happy to see him but was too tired to argue properly. Nadia had introduced herself and Aladdin seemed to recognise her but he wasn't sure from where. Not long after they had gone on separate journeys but Aladdin really liked Nadia and her smile.

"That's true, let's hope Chibi is alright." Judar said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Sinbad said. "Now about this dance festival."

"I see nothing distracts you." Nadia said as she left the room. She bumped into Masrur on the way downstairs. "Oh Masrur are you entering the dance competition." He stopped. "You don't like to dance?" She laughed. "You know Sinbad is entering." Masrur shot her a look. "He's that bad? Oh wow maybe we shouldn't let him." Masrur nodded.

"He is a terrible dancer." Masrur said before walking off. 

His friends weren't kidding. Nadia almost felt like running away after seeing the king attempt some form of single dancing. He had grace but he clearly didn't dance alone so it wasn't right. He needed the balance of a partner. Judar was up next. Except he didn't look like himself. Wearing his normal outfit but plenty of bangles and a black veil to hide his face.

"He's good." Sinbad said to Nadia after he changed. Judar swayed in an almost hypnotic way and there was the clinking of the jewellery which made it ever more enticing.

"Of course he's good." Nadia said. "I taught him."

"And you're entering?" Sinbad asked. Nadia nodded. He looked her up and down. She didn't look like she was going up but she smiled and went to the back stage. She slipped into her outfit. It was the same as her normal outfit except silver with a silver veil. She wore a moon band on each wrist and a moon necklace. She let her hair loose. It was ridiculously long; it trailed along the floor behind her. It was longer than Judar's. She was announced to go on stage. She could see everyone watching. Sinbad waved mockingly next to Judar and Masrur. Nadia smiled under her veil and began to dance with the music. She was slow at first but that was deliberate. She swayed her hips to the beat and moved her hands in luxurious motions. The music sped up with her as she danced faster and faster, it became more lustful and full of tension. She was twirling and dropping. Her hair span around her mirroring her every move. She finished in twirl of hair. The crowd cheered and applauded. She bowed and walked off stage. Sinbad, Masrur, Ja'far, Sharrkan and Judar were already there.

"That was beautiful." Ja'far said. Nadia pulled off her veil and smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Sinbad asked.

"Ah my home country was festive like Sindria many people danced." Nadia said almost sadly.

"Your home country?" Sharrkan asked.

"It no longer exists." Nadia said.

"I'm sorry." Ja'far said. Nadia shook her head and began to change. Everyone except Judar went a little pink when she stripped. Putting on her normal outfit she grinned at the boys.

"What never seen a naked woman before?" She asked cheekily. None of them knew what to say.

"I've seen you naked too many times." Judar said with a cocky smile. "The novelty wore off." Nadia snorted.

"Wait how come you've seen her naked?" Sinbad asked.

"Are you jealous Sinbad?" Judar asked. Sharrkan snickered.

"No." Sinbad said although he was blushing slightly. "I just thought you would only be like that in your own room."

"We shared a room." Nadia said.

"You know how to share?" Sinbad asked Judar with equal cheek.

"Of course." Judar said slyly. "I can share very well."

"Ah no not like that." Nadia said. Everyone looked at Nadia. She was having one of her one person talk conversations with Masrur.

"But." Masrur said. When he talked to Nadia he rarely needed to open his mouth. He liked not having to talk. He could also tell what Nadia was thinking without her speaking either. They could have completely silent conversations with just looks. Nadia frowned at him.

"Why do I get the feeling they aren't taking about her dancing?" Ja'far whispered to Sinbad. The king nodded. He did not understand his new Magi or his new attendant.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a long chapter because it kind of needs to be.**

**Chapter 6: Visitors**

Judar dropped his spoon and Nadia spat out her tea. Sinbad looked at Ja'far in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sharrkan said. Yamraiha agreed with him.

"And they requested what?" Drakon asked. He had joined them for breakfast at Ja'far's request.

"I know it isn't the best thing." Ja'far said raising his hands in defeat. "But that's what happened." Nadia stood up.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "Her? The empress of Kou?" The news had come through and been confirmed. Gyokuen Ren was the new empress of the Kou Empire instead of Kouen Ren. "I'm going to kill her."

"How are you going to manage that?" Judar asked her. He looked as angry as her.

"I don't know maybe I'll just cut her head off." Nadia said angrily. "This is like Al Thamen announcing they own the Kou Empire."

"I agree this is worrying." Sinbad said. "Also this request..."

"Don't agree to it then." Hinahoho said. "It isn't worth the risk."

"What is she playing at?" Nadia asked. She looked angrier than anyone else.

"This could be a ploy to get you and Judar back." Sinbad said. Nadia looked at him in disgust.

"Judar is plausible but if anything she'll want to kill me." Nadia said. "If I'm lucky, she is still unaware that I am a magician."

"I still can't believe she didn't know." Yamraiha said. Nadia sighed.

"She might not have been interested at the time." She admitted. "She never did see my face." Sinbad gave her and Judar a worried look.

"I won't agree then." He said. Everyone agreed that it was for the best but Judar bit his lip.

"She'll just come anyway." He said. "I'm sure she told you when she had the intention to come anyway."

"So this wasn't a request more of a forewarning?" Ja'far asked. Judar nodded and looked at Nadia.

"You know if she's coming..." He began but Nadia waved her hand.

"You should just stay out if her way." She said. "It doesn't matter if she recognises me, she will not be foolish enough to fight me." Judar grinned.

"So you're going to let that side out are you?" He asked playfully. Nadia chewed her lower lip.

"No." She said finally. "I can manage Gyokuen without that side." Judar smirked.

"Whatever." He said. "I'll just be in my room."

"So then we accept." Sinbad said. "Or rather we expect." Judar nodded.

"King Sinbad it's so nice of you to have me." Gyokuen said as she walked into the palace's main hall, followed by two members of Al Thamen. Sinbad shifted uncomfortably in his seat but still plastered on a smile.

"It's a pleasure." He said. Nadia stood at his side with her head slightly bowed, she was back in her silver robes. Sinbad stood up and led the Empress to a dining table. "Come you must dine with me." Nadia walked off to the kitchen. A maid came out and poured Sinbad a drink.

"Um Empress?" She asked timidly. Gyokuen turned. "Would you like anything in particular?"

"Ah a nice cup of sweet cherry tea." Gyokuen said with her trade mark smile. The maid nodded and left the room. She returned with a tray of tea. However she tripped over the edge of a cushion, spilling tea all over the Empress.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Empress, I didn't mean…" The maid faltered under the Empresses glare.

"Forgive the maid, Madam." Nadia said appearing again with a new tray of tea. Her tone was light but formal and a lot more guarded. Carefully she laid the tray on the table and helped the Empress up. "Perhaps you should change?"

"Yes." Gyokuen said her eyes on Nadia. There was no smile on her face for once, it was just blank. "Perhaps you will show me to my room."

"Certainly madam." Nadia said, still keeping the blank face. "This way, would you like me to help you change?" Gyokuen smiled sweetly and nodded. Nadia began to lead her out. Sinbad watched them leave and helped the serving maid up. Nadia showed Gyokuen and her servants to her room.

"This is a nice room." Gyokuen said as her servants laid out various clothes on the bed. "Hmm what to wear?"

"This room is only for esteemed guests." Nadia said with a slight bow. "And might I suggest you wear the pale yellow kimono?" Gyokuen looked at her. "It gives off an air of sophistication and will complement your figure well." Gyokuen smiled and picked it up walking behind the screen. She walked out a moment later in the new kimono.

"You're right this is very good." Nadia showed Gyokuen back to the dining room. The serving maid was still there. She bowed to Gyokuen.

"I'm so sorry please punish me." She said, Nadia almost growled. She lifted the maids head.

"As the head attendant it is my responsibility to ensure that everything runs smoothly." Nadia said to her. "You go back to the kitchen," She turned back to Gyokuen. "As I said it is my responsibility so if there is any punishment to occur, I should receive it." Gyokuen smiled at her.

"There is no need it was a simple mistake." Her voice was soft.

"As an apology we shall dine to the cuisine of the Kou Empire." Nadia said with a bow. Gyokuen smiled.

"If you know how." Her voice was low and very much like a viper. Nadia smiled at her although it looked forced. Sinbad was amazed at how she could twist her words to suit the occasion. "You know Sinbad you have quite the head attendant."

"Ah yes she is very good at her job." Sinbad said.

"Clearly." Gyokuen said. "What does she do?"

"Well she serves the eight generals, she is the only one allowed into their rooms to clean and such, she seldom cooks though." What was Sinbad saying; it sounded so out of character for his normal speech pattern.

"How long has she worked here?" Gyokuen asked.

"Oh a long time now." Sinbad said. Nadia returned carrying four trays. She didn't seem to want anything to spill. Gyokuen accepted her tray as did Sinbad, Nadia laid food in front of the two Al Thamen members with a polite but frosty smile.

"Enjoy your meal madam, my king." Nadia said preparing to leave but Gyokuen called her back.

"Head attendant this is most delicious. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Sinbad had to admit it was very good.

"I was taught many domestic arts by my teacher." Nadia said. "Cooking was one of them, my teacher taught me many different cuisines from many cultures." She paused to look at Gyokuen. "How do you know I cooked this and didn't tell the cooks how to?"

"Because I doubt any palace cook could cook this well it at this speed." Gyokuen said. "Now please sit and talk to me, I find your king to be rather boring." Sinbad looked deadpanned. It was awkward to be called boring by a visitor. Nadia looked at Sinbad who nodded.

"Very well madam." She said placing herself in the middle of the table. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Tell me how you ended up in Sindria." Gyokuen said.

"My teacher and I travelled the world learning and serving as we went." Nadia began. "However he passed not too long ago. I am a woman so work does not come easily. However I found work on a ship which I did half a year aboard. Then we docked in Sindria."

"Did you just decide to stay?" Gyokuen said. To her surprise Nadia laughed.

"Ah no that's the embarrassing part." She said. "Sindria is very festive and I got caught up in the festivities. Ship left before I realised. So I went looking for a new job and fortunately there was a position to serve and I accepted."

"Tell me why Sinbad said you'd been here a long time when you can't have been here all that long?"

"My king is an idiot." Nadia said. Sinbad frowned at her. Gyokuen laughed. She continued to ask Nadia questions and Nadia replied.

"King Sinbad you didn't tell me that you had a serving girl that spoke the Torran language." Gyokuen said. Nadia bit her tongue. She hadn't realised they had been speaking another language, she'd just slipped into it so easily. Sinbad could see her shoulders tensing.

"She reads when she's not working." He said bluntly. "And she has been to many places where the Torran language is spoken so she has to know it so I can communicate."

"Oh I see she helps you when you to abroad." Gyokuen said. "So you know everything that goes on here?" This was directed at Nadia who was careful to not reply on Torranian.

"I like to think that I do." She said.

"So tell me where Judar is." Gyokuen said with a smile. "I know he's here."

"I don't know." Nadia said. "He never stays in one room for too long."

"Oh really." Gyokuen said.

"Yes it'll be a different room every few days." Nadia said. "I told him not to go into yours while you're here."

"How very thoughtful." Gyokuen said. "So he sleeps in different beds every other night."

"Yes." Nadia said.

"I see he's still a whore." Gyokuen smiled. Nadia's knuckles turned white. Sinbad looked at Gyokuen in surprise. "Oh didn't you know Sinbad, Judar is quite the slut, he always entertains my people. I'm sure he has tried to pay you in sexual favours." Sinbad couldn't imagine the cocky Magi doing something like that. It seemed out of character. All Sinbad could see was a terrified boy who went pale if you used the wrong words. Somehow Sinbad thought that maybe Judar hadn't been willing to entertain as Gyokuen put it. He was pulled back to the present when Nadia began escorting Gyokuen to her room.

"Judar?" Nadia asked knocking on his door. She could hear shuffling inside and waited for a minute before knocking again. "Judar!" She didn't like to raise her voice but sometimes Judar didn't answer her even when he heard her. She raised her voice so he would know it was urgent. She heard more shuffling and a low growl. That didn't sound right. Using magic she unlocked the door. She thought it best to call for help just in case so she yelled Judar's name again, positive that Masrur would hear her. Nadia burst into the room. She had been right to call for help. Judar was lying on his side trying to fight off an Al Thamen member. His right arm looked broken and he had no wand. The other member of Al Thamen was trying to gag him. Nadia couldn't see Gyokuen which she supposed was a good thing.

"My, what an interesting servant." Gyokuen said from behind her. She had a crazy look in her eyes. "You must be that serving girl Judar always had following him." Nadia hissed at her. Gyokuen stepped back as one of her followers stopped trying to subdue Judar and attempted to attack her. Nadia's staff appeared in her hand and she waved it round cutting off his head. Gyokuen sent her flying into a wall. Nadia tried to stand up but something was weighing her down. She had no choice but to use magic. It hit Gyokuen in the face sending her into the opposite wall. Nadia finally stood up. She wiped the trail of blood that had formed at her mouth away with her sleeve. She scowled at Gyokuen as Masrur and Sinbad burst into the room.

"Are you okay?" Sinbad asked. Then he noticed Judar lying on the floor. He wasn't moving. The other Al Thamen member had hurried over to Gyokuen.

"I'm fi-." Nadia was thrown back into the wall and this time it hurt. Vines were growing out of the wall, tying her in place. Nadia struggled with her bonds.

"You brat!" Gyokuen screamed. Sinbad tackled the other Al Thamen member knocking them out. He stood in front of Gyokuen as Masrur ripped the vines off Nadia and caught her as she fell. He rested her against the wall and joined his king.

"I think you should go." Sinbad said coldly. Gyokuen looked at him like he was crazy.

"At this time of night?" She asked.

"I will get an escort for you." Sinbad said. He wanted Gyokuen as far away as possible from his kingdom.

"She was trying to kill Judar!" Gyokuen exclaimed. Sinbad almost laughed when she pointed at Nadia who would never harm Judar.

"Now, now Gyo-chan what have I said about lying?" Nadia asked standing up. She looked angry. Gyokuen actually took a step back.

"Impossible." She said, pressing her back against the wall as Nadia took a step closer. Her purple eyes were hollow and her usually plaited hair had become undone revealing her unnaturally long hair.

"Leave now and I won't cut off your head." Nadia said although it sounded more like a wolfish growl. Gyokuen actual gulped, she was terrified.

"This isn't over Sinbad." Gyokuen said, she turned to Nadia. "Stay away from me you monster!" She ran from the room. Sinbad looked questioningly at Nadia. She dropped her staff and fell forwards. Masrur caught her before she hit the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fruit**

The four had reached a silent agreement not to talk about Gyokuen's visit. Judar remained in his room for a few days so everyone else was told that he was sick. Nadia supplied him with food and drink but that was the only time she saw him. Sinbad didn't go anywhere near Judar's room. He tried to distract himself with work but all he could think about was Judar's pale face looking up at them groggily. The flash of terror that had appeared in those red eyes and then the calm when he realised who they were. Nadia as it turned out was a very good healer and treated Judar instantly. She was exhausted but still managed. Judar finally decided to leave his room and walked downstairs. Nadia and Masrur were having one of their silent conversations. Nadia was back in her black top and purple pants while Masrur was in his need changing gladiator outfit. They looked up when they saw him coming. Nadia almost scowled at how thin he looked. She knew he had eaten but he'd probably vomited it up. He couldn't hold food down when he'd been drugged. There were bags under his eyes but other than that he seemed fine. Sinbad walked into the hall at the same time and smiled at them all.

"Good morning." He said trying to be happy.

"Idiot king not so loud." Judar said rubbing his head. "I'm not a morning person." Sinbad shrugged.

"It's a beautiful day." He continued. "Really we should all go outside."

"It's always a beautiful day in Sindria." Judar said.

"Is that a compliment I hear from you?" Sinbad asked in mock surprise. Judar just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Please it would be more fun if you had bad days too." He said. Nadia and Masrur watched them when Nadia remembered what she was going to ask.

"Ah I'm going to the market today to get some sheets do you want anything?"

"Oh get me some peaches." Judar said, his eyes going wide.

"Get me some wine." Sinbad said. Nadia kicked him in the shin. "Ow, okay get me some grapes then."

"That's better." Nadia said. They had begun to restrict Sinbad's alcohol allowance for his own safety. Ja'far walked past when he heard the 'ow' of his king.

"Sin I told you no alcohol until you finish your paper work." Ja'far said. "And Nadia if you're going to the market could you get me some pineapple and some cherries."

"Why do you need those?" Sinbad asked.

"Sharrkan wants the pineapple I want the cherries." Ja'far said before dragging Sinbad away to do some more work. "Ah Nadia, Yamraiha wanted some tea leaves." He added while leaving. Sinbad turned back.

"Take Masrur along with you, you'll need help carrying all that." Masrur nodded. Nadia waved goodbye to Judar who went off to find Yamraiha.

Nadia and the Fanalis walked around the market place.

"You didn't have to come you know." Nadia said as she paid for the bed sheets. Masrur shrugged as if to say he didn't mind. "It's nice of you though."

"I can carry those." He offered taking the sheets from her. Nadia smiled at him as they went to the fruit stall. True to her word she brought peaches, grapes, pineapples, cherries and some apples. She offered Masrur one which he took and began to munch on.

"Ah we need tea leaves." She said.

"They're over this way." Masrur said nodding his head towards the left. Nadia bought some from a kind lady.

"Special treat?" She asked. Nadia laughed.

"I suppose." She said placing the leaves in the fruit basket.

"It's about time you found a good wife General Masrur." The lady said. Nadia went a little red when she realised what the lady was saying. Masrur shrugged.

"She's not my wife." He said. "She works with me." Nadia smiled again but she was still blushing slightly. She hadn't thought about it much but many people in Sindria were handsome, Masrur included.

"Oh my mistake but you look so very cute together." The kind lady said. "I could see you over there smiling and talking." Masrur nodded.

"Nadia is a very important friend to me." He said before thanking the lady. Nadia blushed a bit more. Masrur and Nadia had always been able to communicate silently since the day they met. It annoyed everyone when they just stared at each other and then laughed at some unknown joke. Masrur had been the one to show Nadia around Sindria and tell her all he knew about it. He had introduced her to Morgiana who was like a sister to him. Nadia had liked Morgiana and spoke to her a bit before she left for the Dark Continent. Masrur waved a hand in front of Nadia's face snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry I just began to day dream a bit." She said. Masrur stared at her. "Do you ever want to go back to the Dark Continent?" Masrur looked at her in surprise. Nadia didn't even know why she asked the question.

"Morgiana asked me the same thing." He said. "I told her that I went back to qualm those feelings and everyone was gone."

"I see." Nadia said bowing her head slightly as they walked back to the palace.

"Where are you from?" Masrur asked.

"I don't remember." Nadia said. Masrur waited for her to elaborate. "It's been so long."

"So you don't miss your homeland?" He asked.

"I don't think I had a homeland." Nadia admitted. "I've just been watching the world fly by."

"I do that too." Masrur said. "I like to watch as nature moves along."

"No wonder you always fall asleep in that forest." Nadia said. More than once she'd had to go and find Masrur in there. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"It's quiet and peaceful there." He said.

"I love peace and quiet." Nadia said, she sounded strangely blissful as if she had once fallen asleep in the forest watching nothing but nature takes its course. "But I love waterfalls more."

"Waterfalls." Masrur repeated.

"Yes I used to live under one." Nadia said happily. "And then I met..." She paused. Why was she telling Masrur all this? She never told people about these kinds of things. Maybe it was because he rarely talked that it would be fine. Or maybe she was beginning to trust him more than the others. That seemed impossible. She hadn't been in Sindria all too long, so trusting an almost complete stranger made no sense.

"Who did you meet?" Masrur asked. Nadia shook her head.

"It doesn't matter." She said. "I don't even know why I told you I like waterfalls."

"You should keep smiling." Masrur said. "Everything is brighter when you smile, so smile to make your day brighter."

"Says the guy who never smiles." Nadia teased.

"You'll just have to smile enough for the both of us then." Masrur said. Nadia almost blushed. Masrur didn't mean it in a romantic way but he couldn't put it into words exactly so it sounded like she was his light. Nadia burst out laughing. Masrur pulled out a grudging smile.

"Ah you crack me up Masrur." She said. She was still laughing when Masrur stopped. His normally blank eyes went wide with shock. "What is it?" Masrur said nothing but continued to look. Nadia looked as well and her jaw dropped. The palace was engulfed in light.

"Sinbad." Masrur said. "Ja'far, everyone is still inside."

"We have to go!" Nadia exclaimed starting to run. Masrur picked her up bridal style on top of the sheets. Nadia was taken by surprise.

"Put your arms around my neck." Masrur said. "This will be faster." Nadia balanced the fruit basket on her lap and tightly gripped Masrur's neck completely aware of what he was going to do. Masrur's feet broke the ground as he ran towards the palace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Children**

Masrur's spiky red hair was now plastered to his forehead with sweat. He had been surprised at how light Nadia had been but the shopping made it a little difficult to run fast. He was also panicking because he didn't know what happened. Nadia was walking around trying to find someone when someone finally appeared. It was a small boy with grey hair and black eyes in a green robe. He looked remarkably like Ja'far. He looked at Masrur and Nadia cautiously. Another boy appeared behind him, this one had purple hair and gold eyes. He looked nervous.

"Who are you?" He asked. Masrur and Nadia exchanged worried looks. He sounded like Sinbad.

"I'm Nadia and this is Masrur." Nadia said kneeling down.

"But you're huge." The grey haired boy said.

"No you're just tiny." Nadia said.

"So um Miss Nadia?" The purple haired boy said. Nadia looked at him. "Where are we?"

"The royal palace of Sindria." Nadia said. "Tell me your names?" It was more a question than a request.

"I'm Sinbad." The purple haired boy said.

"I'm Ja'far." The grey haired boy said. Nadia looked over her shoulder at Masrur. She almost bumped into his face because he was crouching behind her looking over her shoulder.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Masrur asked as Nadia rubbed her injured nose.

"Waking up in the room." Ja'far and Sinbad said.

"So you don't remember anything?" Nadia asked. The boys shook their heads. "Have you seen any other children?" The boys shook their heads again. Nadia sat down and pulled them both on her lap. "Well we're looking after you now and seven other children, can you help us find them?" The boys nodded happily. They ran off, looking for more children.

"What about the servants and everyone?" Masrur asked.

"They aren't here." Nadia said. "That's why I was doing shopping, there's a conference later today so everyone took the day off."

"I guess that conference is cancelled." Masrur said standing up.

"Yeah." Nadia stood up. "We'd better find everyone else." Masrur nodded and they split up. After a good hour and a bit of searching everyone was found. Sharrkan was clinging to Marur's neck and Ja'far was resting his head on his lap. Drakon and Hinahoho were sitting back to back a bit away from everyone else. Spartos and Pisti were sitting next to each other. Sinbad was splayed out in the middle of the hall and Judar and Yamraiha were sitting on Nadia's lap.

"Who are you all?" Sinbad asked crossing his arms. Nadia smiled.

"That's a good idea why don't we all introduce ourselves." She said. "Come on everyone sit in a nice big circle and tell us your name." It took a few minutes to get everyone in a circle. Nadia sat next to Masrur and Judar.

"I'm Sinbad." Sinbad said.

"I'm Ja'far."

"I'm Yamraiha."

"Spartos."

"I'm um I'm Pisti."

"I'm Hinahoho."

"I'm, just call me Drakon."

"I'm Sharrkan." He was jumping around the circle but came to a halt to say that.

"Judar." The children all looked at Nadia and Masrur.

"Oh I'm Nadia."

"Masrur."

"Great so we have everyone's names I hope we all get along." Nadia said clapping her hands together.

"Why are we here?" Ja'far asked. Nadia looked at Masrur. He didn't know what to say either.

"You um live here?" He tried.

"Did you adopt us?" Yamraiha asked. Nadia and Masrur exchanged a look then nodded.

"So you're mummy and daddy?" Sinbad asked.

"Let's not go that-." Nadia began.

"Mummy." Hinahoho said. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah can you and daddy make us some food?" Drakon asked. Nadia didn't know what to do. Masrur stood up and waved his hand so everyone would follow him. He showed them to the dining room.

"Sit here and we'll make some food." Masrur said dragging Nadia into the kitchen. When he shut the door he turned to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Nadia said. "It must be some kind of spell so I can probably reverse it."

"That's good." Masrur said leaning against a cupboard.

"But we can't just creep off; I don't know how to reverse it so it'll take time." Nadia admitted.

"We'll have to manage just one evening then and look it up at night." Masrur said. Nadia nodded.

"Let's do it."


End file.
